Wish For You
by AirGirl Phantom
Summary: Oneshot songfic. One Titan is thinking of another Titan, and wishing nothing but good to befall her... [BBxRae] Revised Version is now available.
1. Wish For You

**A/N: **Hi! AirGirl Phantom here! This is my very first TT fic. So it might suck. But as soon as I saw the lyrics of the song "Wish For You" by Faith Hill, I thought of BB and Raven. So this is just a short little songfic about them! BTW, the song lyrics are in between page breaks to make it easier to read. Enjoy!

* * *

"Ahh…" sighed a certain green teen. "Another day, another chance to pull pranks, whoop metal butt, and make an attempt at cheering up Rae!" He said cheerfully as he walked through the halls of the Tower. But at the last mention, Beast Boy frowned slightly. He couldn't ever manage to succeed at that.

Passing through the doors to the main room, Beast Boy noticed that everyone had already eaten breakfast, it seemed, because he couldn't see anyone. He took a look at the clock. It was past noon already.

_Oh well, I might as well have some lunch,_ he thought nonchalantly. When he walked into the kitchen, he noticed that Raven was there, boiling a pot of water while reading a book.

"Hey Raven," Beast Boy greeted her. She looked up at him for a mere second.

"Hi," Raven said with a slight undertone of disappointment in her voice. She was clearly not too happy to see Beast Boy at the moment.

The aforementioned shape-shifter sighed as he retrieved tofu and some bread from their respective places to make a sandwich. He was slightly troubled. It was there again: that slightly helpless, lonely look in Raven's eyes. He'd seen it before. Was that what the empath really felt like? Alone, and depressed maybe? Beast Boy didn't like that idea.

* * *

_A setting sun that paints a tie-dyed sky_

_A feather bed, an ancient lullaby_

_A kiss goodnight from one whose love is true_

_That's the kind of day I wish for you…_

_

* * *

_Raven deserved so much more than what she had; she was such a good-hearted person._ But all it seems she gets is a truckload of misery,_ Beast Boy thought, putting some tofu onto a slice of bread as the kettle began to whistle. 

Raven used her powers to pour the scalding water into a mug and to put a tea bag into it so that she could continue reading. Beast Boy placed his sandwich onto a paper plate and brought it to the table to eat. Surprisingly, Raven decided to sit at the table too, though she sat as far away from the other Titan as possible.

* * *

_A field of flowers dancing in the spring_

_A little creek, a tree, an old rope swing_

_Cotton candy clouds against the blue_

_That's the kind of day I wish for you…

* * *

_

Beast Boy took a bite of his tofu sandwich and, in the corner of his eye, saw Raven's eye twitch.

_So she **is** aware of her surroundings when she reads… _Beast Boy had previously believed that the Tower could explode around her and she still wouldn't notice while immersed in a book. But it seemed that Raven could even pick up the (apparently) acrid smell of tofu from across the table…

Beast Boy then began to wonder what exactly was so captivating about the books Raven read. He was sure that they weren't comic books, or fairy tales with castles and dragons.

_Except for one… _Beast Boy thought bitterly, remembering Malchior.

* * *

_First love with all its storm_

_Raging like fire within_

_Tossing your heart to chance_

_You swear the dance will never end…

* * *

_

When he first met her, Beast Boy had thought of Raven as very resilient. She was absolutely imperturbable and impenetrable. He hadassumed she had a strong composure on the inside, as well.

He had soon suspected he was wrong, and his uncertainties were proved correct after the incident with Malchior. The dragon had infiltrated her inner self when she thought no one else could understand her. He breached the iron wall around her and got to know the real Raven. But of course it was all a façade.

After Malchior betrayed her, Raven was broken. She had been torn apart from the inside out. This left her vulnerable, and helpless…

* * *

_But then it does and someone says goodbye_

_And after all those empty nights you cried_

_The morning that you wake up good as new_

_That's the kind of day I wish for you…

* * *

_

But Beast Boy had been there for her. He helped her through it; he offered his support. And she took it… Until she was composed enough to rebuild her thick walls.

As Raven took a sip of tea, Beast Boy came to a conclusion: all she really needed was someone to be there for her. She needed to know that she wasn't alone. She needed a friend who she wouldn't turn her back on. And Beast Boy wanted to be that person…

* * *

_The faith of knowing deep inside your heart_

_That heaven holds more than just some stars_

_Someone's up there watching over you_

_That's the kind of day I wish for you…

* * *

_

**A/N: **Hope ya liked it! Please review, and tell me what I did well, what I could do better, and what just plain sucked! Thanks!


	2. Revised Version

**A/N: **Alright... I have now revised Wish For You. Hopefully, it's better than the other one.

**This revised version is dedicated to -EHWIES for giving me amazing advice and the inspiration torevise this one-shot!**

* * *

"Ahh…" sighed a certain green teen. "Another day, another chance to pull pranks, whoop metal butt, and make an attempt at cheering up Rae!" he said cheerfully as he walked – well, actually, he was almost skipping through the halls of the Tower. But at the last mention, Beast Boy frowned slightly. He couldn't ever manage to succeed at that. Something always seemed to stand in his way…

Passing through the doors to the main room, Beast Boy noticed that everyone had already eaten breakfast, it seemed. He couldn't see anyone, and he could sense the lingering smell of bacon, eggs, and other things he didn't take pleasure in consuming. Then, he took a look at the clock. It was past noon already.

_Oh well, I might as well have some lunch,_ he thought nonchalantly. He walked into the kitchen, hunger clawing at his stomach, thinking of the delicious taste of tofu. He noticed that he wasn't alone in the room: Raven was there, standing next to a slightly rusted kettle on the stove. Beast Boy presumed it was filled with water being boiled for her herbal tea; he could see graceful swirls of steam rising from the spout.

"Hey Raven," Beast Boy greeted his fellow Titan. She looked up at him for a mere second.

"Hi," Raven said dully with a slight undertone of disappointment in her voice. She was clearly not too happy to encounter Beast Boy at the moment, seeing as he usually disrupted whatever she happened to be doing. But the aforementioned shape-shifter just sighed as he retrieved tofu and some bread from their respective places to make a sandwich. It was there again: that slightly helpless, lonely look in Raven's eyes. He'd seen it before on numerous occasions. Was that what the empath really felt like? Alone, and depressed maybe? Beast Boy didn't like that idea.

* * *

_A setting sun that paints a tie-dyed sky_

_A feather bed, an ancient lullaby_

_A kiss goodnight from one whose love is true_

_That's the kind of day I wish for you…

* * *

_

Raven deserved so much more than what she had; she was such a good-hearted person. _But all it seems she gets is a truckload of misery, _Beast Boy thought, putting some tofu onto a slice of bread. Then, the shrill whistle of the kettle disturbed the rare silence that occurred whenever Beast Boy and Raven were in the same room.

Raven, while continuing to read, raised her hand and moved it ever so slightly. A mug floated out of one of the cabinets as the kettle, now encased in black energy, levitated towards it. In midair, scalding water was pored from the kettle into the mug, and a tea bag was placed in it. Beast Boy placed his sandwich onto a plate and brought it to the table to eat. Surprisingly, Raven decided to sit at the table too, though she sat as far away from the other Titan as possible.

* * *

_A field of flowers dancing in the spring__A little creek, a tree, an old rope swing_

_Cotton candy clouds against the blue_

_That's the kind of day I wish for you…

* * *

_

Beast Boy took a bite of his tofu sandwich and, in his peripheral vision, saw Raven's eye twitch.

_So she **is** aware of her surroundings when she reads… _Beast Boy had previously believed that the Tower could explode around her and she still wouldn't notice while immersed in a book. But it seemed that Raven could even pick up the (apparently) acrid smell of tofu from across the table…

Beast Boy then began to wonder what exactly was so captivating about the books Raven read. After all, she didn't go many places without one. He was absolutely sure that they weren't comic books, or fairy tales with castles and dragons.

_Except for one… _Beast Boy thought bitterly, remembering Malchior.

* * *

_First love with all its storm_

_Raging like fire within_

_Tossing your heart to chance_

_You swear the dance will never end…

* * *

_

When he first met her, Beast Boy thought of Raven as very resilient. She was absolutely imperturbable and impenetrable. He assumed she had a strong composure on the inside, as well.

He soon suspected he was wrong, and his uncertainties were proved correct after the incident with Malchior. The dragon had infiltrated her inner self when she thought no one else could understand her. He breached the iron wall around her and got to know the real Raven. But of course it was all a façade.

After Malchior betrayed her, Raven was broken. She had been torn apart from the inside out. This left her vulnerable, and helpless…

* * *

_But then it does and someone says goodbye_

_And after all those empty nights you cried_

_The morning that you wake up good as new_

_That's the kind of day I wish for you…

* * *

_

But Beast Boy had been there for her. He helped her through it; he offered his support. And she took it… Until she was composed enough to rebuild her thick walls.

But now Beast Boy knew that she wasn't unbreakable through and through. While she might be iron on the outside, she was as fragile as glass on the inside… And it was hard to know how to talk to her; it was hard to know whether you had hurt her with your words, or whether you'd made her happy.

Raven took a sip of tea and set her mug back on the table, staring at nothing in particular with a slight hint of sadness on her face. Beast Boy came to a conclusion: all she really needed was someone to be there. She needed to know that she wasn't alone. She needed a friend who she wouldn't turn her back on, and wouldn't do the same to her. And Beast Boy wanted to be that person…

* * *

_The faith of knowing deep inside your heart_

_That heaven holds more than just some stars_

_Someone's up there watching over you_

_That's the kind of day I wish for you…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Please review people! And thanks to those who reviewed already: -EHWIES, Agent of the Divine One, Kyoko Tatsunage, and TDG3RD (anonymous).

Whee!...!...!...!


End file.
